The Journey
by psparks219
Summary: The Idea of Dreaming about a life worth living"
1. Chapter 1

The Journey

Sitting under that hot sun, while trying to eat the French fries that had just been made, Deanna and I waited for the ketchup.

Deanna's backyard was so big, that we could hide in a millon places, and my grandma would not be able to find us.

If my memory serve me right, I was Dianna's "Black Doll", she dragged me everywhere she went from the time, my grandma and I stepped foot out of the car that came to collect us, so my grandma could, wash cloths, iron cloths, hang cloths on the line to dry in that hot sun, where Dianna and I played.

Dianna, was never to bring me in the house, I could go as far as the sun porch and sit on a wooden stool, while she went to her bedroom to take her nap, I napped in the clothes basket

As I got older, I would understand the relationship my grandma, had with Dianna's folks, she was their maid

As time moved on, I would also understand why my mom took me with her to clean these peoples houses and care for their daughter, where we lived, my grandma shared a space with a women who did hair, the house always smelled of sulfer eight hair grease, and when the hot iron hit the hair, it sounded like fish frying, this women had 2 or 3 boys, and these boys woyld rough house with each other, but then They started to invite me in on the fun, we would play hide and seek under the sheets, and the playing changed as we got older.

My grandma knew that something was not right, so she took me with her to clean the houses for whites.

I can only imagine the world my birth mom had to endure, for the first time ever, I considered her hardship.

7 tips for a simpler way to work

Know where to tap

To help you begin, let's get to know the buttons at the top.

This tour introduces you to most of the buttons. They might be slightly different on your version of Android. Note that new features are constantly being released. Make sure you have all the latest updates in order to have all available features.

Easier reading on your phone

Switching to Mobile View makes it easier to read and edit on small screens.

Try it:

Tap **Mobile View**.

Notice that the layout flows to fit your phone's screen.

Keep in mind, if you want to switch back, you can just tap **Print Layout**.

Save your way

Don't worry, we've got your back. Your document automatically saves as you work so you don't have to. If you ever want to turn **Autosave** off, it's easy.

How it works:

Go to the **File** menu

Pick **Save** and turn **Autosave** off.

You can always go back to the **File Menu** for more document actions like **Print** and **Share**.

Add shapes

Insert a shape and add a color and text.

Try it:

Tap the pencil to open the command ribbon.

Tap **Insert** **Shapes** and add a circle.

Let's change its color. Tap the circle, tap on the pencil and then select **Shape** **Fill** and select a different color.

For more options, tap **Shape Styles** and pick a look you like.

Work together

With your document stored online, your group can work on it together at the same time.

How it works:

Save your document in an online location, like OneDrive.

Tap **Share**.

Invite people, or send a link so they can edit with you.

Smart Lookup

**Smart Lookup** brings research from Bing directly into Word.

Try it:

Select the word "Hippos" in the following sentence: Hippos live in swamps

Tap **Smart Lookup** and see info about hippos!

_Source: Wikipedia CC-by-SA – .org_

To close out of the **Smart Lookup** pane, tap the x at the top of the pane.

Comments

Commenting on a document is a great way to quickly add your feedback.

Try it:

Tap somewhere in this paragraph, and then open the ribbon

Choose **Review ** **New Comment**, and type something.

Notice that your comment includes a **Reply** button.  
Use it to respond to a comment.

**Hint:** When you've taken care of feedback, get the comment out of your way without losing it by tapping **Done**.

More questions about Word?

Visit the Word team blog.

Get help with Word for Android.


	2. Chapter 2

Page(6)

(scene heading)

(Gracie), listened as ;

Cynthia practiced introducing her new self to the world, she bleached her hair and seemed confident about her decision., which made me feel that she was serious about getting and starting a new life

I never shared with Cynthia what Judge Atkins shared about the fate of her chances of escaping this situation and it really didn't matter at this point, it seemed more important that she believed it possible and she was depending on me and my crew to help

Gracie,

well hello Miss Winter Green !

Cynthia,

I am fine thank you!

We drove for the another 41/2 hours, then we pulled over for a bathroom break

Cynthia,

how much longer, my legs are cramped

Gracie,

do you have any other questions

Cynthia,

not really I totally trust you, I must say , I have never seen a women handle herself the way you did, if I had half the courage and skills I probably wouldn't need anyone's help

Gracie,

well that's not always true, we all need help from time to time no matter how courageous or skilled

Scene Heading,

Gracie's mind wondered for a second about how many men and women in the world prayed for the opportunity to just disappear from a situation.

I remember my own internal cry for help.

(Cynthia,)

What happened after your meeting with that Judge?, were you guys able to find out anything

Gracie,

Know he was not of much help, is there anything else I need to know

Can you remember any other details, after all you were with this man for years

Cynthia,

My relationship with J.J. was all business, that's another reason why I took the ledger it was the only thing he valued in our life, Gracie it's all in the ledger,

Sence heading

We had been driving for at least another 3hours, Cynthia offered to take the wheel, but my gut feeling was to reject the offer, so I responded with , I'm driving on instinct so I need to depend on what feels right

I remembered the road trips we would take with the kids, I think their favorite was the drive in theaters, or when they got to pile in on top of the grocery's, yes those were good family time, Not sure when It all changed, but the thought is Always on my mind

Cynthia leaned back in her seat appeared to have her eyes closed

We rode N rte 9w up to highway 32 turned left on 32 on meadow st. , Cynthia leaned forward when she spotted the mid valley mall, we stayed on took a left on Western another right on West Street and arrived at Hudson Terrence near New England, New york

I was still very Leary about Cynthia being completely honest about not knowing more about the top players in this scheme, as Judge Atkins stated she played ball with her Husband for years.

(Gracie)

these people threatened my brothers child, I don't know if she realizes that this is no longer about just her

We were greeted by the inn keepers and my long time friends.

Hello you made it , what a ride, I can't remember how long it's been since your last trip

I was embraced with an unusual huge, during the embrace, she whispered, don't trust this one. It's in her eyes

Yes, the feeling is mutual

Our host initiated a gesture to embrace Cynthia, but she turned away as if she had left something in the car

(scene heading)

We were invited inside , this place hasn't changed, it still offered the comfort and the warmth U needed after the long drive up here.

and that inviting feel, until you took in the surroundings and realized that it was as secure as fort knots,

Cynthia's eyes were glued to the walls, that displayed automatic weapons and other arms, steel doors, and bullet proof windows

(Gracie noticed)

that,"Cynthia didn't flinch a muscle , when I first meet her she seemed like this very fragile and naive young women, now she seem to be a lot more confident and assured, I had not seen any sign of courage.

I was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable, and a lot more agreeable with the concerns others suspected, yes she was not to be trusted.

(scene heading)

Cynthia was shown to her room, she followed while seemly taking inventory of every step she was taking

I remember dismantling her cell phone while we were trapped in the bullspen with bull's shit all over our hands , shoes and clothes.

Cynthia had not contacted or been in contact with anyone since our trip, I wonder what she must be thinking.

We gathered in the sitting area, where the rules of the house was shared with Cynthia in details

(Cynthia, )

wow I don't think I could be any safer!

(scene heading)

As I prepared to leave, Cynthia asked if I was sorry I agreed to take her case!

(Gracie);

No but I think I'm more concerned about, how far these individuals are willing to go to retrieve this information.

(cynthia)

Yeah, the threat made on your brother's kid, but why him Gracie?

(scene heading)

We embraced, then I said my good-bye to the inn keepers, I was confident about my decision to leave Cynthia in their care

As I took the ride back, Cynthia's question poped in my head, yeah why Bop-Daddy?

Gracie, (thoughts),

well Bop-Daddy was no stranger to the criminal activity that plagued our society made it no secret that his interest in community and world criminal events and current issues surrounding fraud for which he has always had a curiosity about.

Bop-Daddy kept published articles and talked endlessly about what was in media regarding how the government swindled small companies and working class people out of their money. Bop-Daddy always talked to us about, the hidden messages in media, taught us about why the underground railroad was as successful as it was, told us it all had to do with teaching the slaves how to identifying the lanters placed in the windows, the quilts that hung outside of the cabins had symbols sown into fabric that pointed the way to the railroad.

Bop-Daddy posed a real threat, he knew how the game was played and he was not afraid to play it. Bop-Daddy told us that he's going to be rich and not ghetto rich, he was going to be White- Man rich.

(scene heading )

31/2 hours later, I was pulling up in Butch's side yard, lights where dem, it was unusually quiet, I cut my lights, checked my revolver, took the safety off, and prepared myself for the unexpected

I walked to the back of the house, while checking the Windows and crawl spaces, still know movement in the house

I entered through a space that was built by Butch during a time when he was smuggling guns.

The Ceiling fan was on, along with a light inside one of the crawl spaces.

I walked in with my back to the walls, my revolver entered the room before I did, I checked the lower cabinets, the top cabinets, I even checked the the broom closet, nothing, there was know sign of them.

Over that old ass mantel piece sat a note

My heart hit my stomach, but I read

(Butch), Gracie

They made contact with Bop-Daddy he was instructed to meet these people in the same town where his daughter lives with her mother.

Meet us Washington D.C., you will arrive by noon tomorrow, tickets will be available at the air port.

Do I dare take a shower, but if I don't people will surely notice and after all I have never shown up for a fight unkept

I packed my body suite, my ankle boots which had enough room for me to conceal my handgun, my finger less gloves I'm known for wearing.

I slept on the plane, the food was enough to fight off the hunger, I felt restless.

I landed at 11am

Ring, ring, ring

Good you made it, come to the Hotel, come to the corner of the Howard Theatre

The Howard Theatre was an Institution for black performers, before the riot's

Washington DC, was known as the murder capital, the Shaw/U street neighborhood, was less than two miles from the White House, "Castaneda, who covered endless shootings as a reporter on the night police beat, the selling of crack in the mid-1980's escalated violence

Clyde and Donnie, picked me up, on the ride they told me what had happened to warrant this sudden trip to Washington, Clyde said that Bo-Daddy's daughter lives here in Washington, he received a call from the individuals who claimed to have eyes on his daughter

Bernard thought it wise that we provide security and get to the bottom of why they have involved Bop-Daddy

We kinda know why they would find him a threat, Bernard suspected that he's square in the middle of this scheme

Clyde and Donnie, There are probably thousands of pop up brokerage firms, this scam has been going on all across the states

Bernard, what I don't understand is why was he randomly picked, then we were randomly selected to provide our services

Butch, here's what we know, as per Judge Atkins, these operations are ran by highly trained Attorneys, their like hired guns, to resolve this threat, the husband should be a tadebit worried, because it's his wife there after.

Let's not lose site of what our involvement is,

Clyde, Now that's the trick, to threaten to do harm to a child, is only going to piss off the establishment

Idea?

What do they think, Bop-Daddy can do to help this situation ?

Donnie, Here is where I get lost, they choose Bop-Daddy because of his legal knowledge, then threaten him with harm to his daughter, why? When they have a lawyer on payroll, Cynthia's husband?

Clyde, whom they no longer trust!

Donnie, OK they have reason not to trust him because of his wife

Butch, it just don't make sense !

Bernard, I would only threaten your kid if you had direct connection to the scheme, isn't that how this works!

Judge Atkins, said that there is only one hired "High Powered Attorney running thing's

I don't think that is the role Bop-Daddy play, as far as I know Bop-Daddy never took the Bar exam

Bop-Daddy has been studying American criminal history forever!

He taught Law, but only the "theory",

Crime is all about the theory of how others escaped!

Bernhard, I don't know about you guys, but my gut is telling me , that Bop-Daddy is not telling the whole truth

Butch, his story has as many holes as Swiss cheese

Bernard, hell yeah!

Gracie, we have known Bop-Daddy all our lives, we have to at least give him the benefit of checking this out

Butch, Clyde and Donnie anything at the daughters house!

Donnie, she left for school with Bop-Daddy, they said goodbye to the mother and walked off

Gracie, what time was that?

Clyde, 7, maybe 7:30am

Gracie, what time is it now?

Clyde, 1pm

Gracie, should be lunch period

Donnie, I'm sure Bop-Daddy is not going to leave her side!

Gracie, what time did the mother leave for work?

Donnie, at about 8am

Scene Heading

So we waited, we waited the school bus pulled up in front of the door and Bop-Daddy 's little girl jumped down from the bus and ran over to meet a women who was standing and waiting with a baby carriage

Bop-Daddy, was know where insight !

We waited until the mother returned from work, watched as the daughter was dropped off by the women

Then we walked up to the front door, hoping that the mother remembered us from the past, hoping she would not be frightened

Hi, you guy's, what a surprise, what the hell brings you to Washington D.C, oh my goodness, come in, where is that Ass of a Dad?

Gracie, Butch, Bernard, Clyde and Donnie, just looked at each other, they fell back and allowed me to speak

Gracie, we had some business to take care of and drives to stop by, we were hoping you were here

Yes, I love this place

Gracie, your place is something out of "Vogue", back yard, brick walls, spacious and very well lite with natural sun light

Yes, when I purchased it some 10years ago, it was not like this, you heard about the riot's in this part of town, you couldn't get anyone to move her, then the neighborhood was re-zoned-it was known as under capital, then as the best kept secret on this part of town, once they moved out the low income people, made it to expensive for them to stay, sidewalk café's started to pop up everywhere, all if a sudden it was the place to be, I must say I liked the idea of being apart of this new area, the famous Black Theatre was restored, the place turned into yuppie ville

Gracie, I love it

Yeah, when was the last time you saw, Mrs?

Gracie, not long ago, when was the last time he visited his daughter

Bop-Daddy, and I have not seen each other, since he informed my daughter that she had a brother

Gracie, what?

Yeah, you never seen him, looks nothing like him, but he said it was his kid

Gracie, remembered when they were kids, how melvina's, mood changed dramatically out if nowhere she would just flip, we would look at beach other confused and Bop-Daddy, would simply say, "see I told y'all she's nuts, but he was no better, later I would learn that she suffered with mild depression which didn't allow much for managing her mood swings

Gracie, well we need to be on our way, got a flight in about two hours

OK, this was such a wonderful surprise

Gracie, Melvinna your daughter is beautiful

Thanks Gracie!


	3. Chapter 3

Page(7)

Gracie,

when or who made contact with you Bop-Daddy and how did they get the message to you!

Bop-Daddy,

pictures were sent to my house of my daughter at her school, on the school bus, then in front of her house, with a note that said "all we want is the women and the ledger, so when you said that you had buried your back pack at the ranch, I thought the ledger was in it. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted them to not hurt my daughter!

Gracie,

what I don't understand is why you?

Bop-Daddy, During my years as a professor, I studied criminology, Especially here in the United States, I focused on white collar crimes, became very interested in how money is traded and used in this country, there are criminal's at all levels of government, not just the petty crimes you hear about on the news, they know I'm connected with this organization, that I know of Cynthia's where abouts! , I'm a weak link in our chain

Gracie, but I have kids too!

OMG, what if!

Everybody calm down!

Ralph, if our kids were in danger, we would have heard something by now

Gracie,

Judge Atkins did say these scams are ran by highly knowledgeable Attorney's , but they are not known criminals, these women and men work well known and respectful firms

Gracie,

Cynthia's husband was the lawyer, hired to manage these accounts

Bop-Daddy, so you know what he look like, "Yes",

Gracie, yes I do !

Gracie can you tell me where is this brokerage firm located

Up around, New England New York

Gracie, what did you say?

Near New England New York

That bitch !

What the fuck are you talking about!

She got us to safe guard her passage to the firm, so she can close the account

This account is worth over $750,000!

I provided her with a new passport and a photo ID that can help her transfer the money in an account under Winter Green aka Cynthia

So call your safe house!

No way to call, we never use phones, but I can get a flight to the near by town, "Got Dam"

Scene Heading

Drove into the Washington airport by 9pm, caught a shuttle flight in New York, about 10:40pm and arrived in Buffalo NY, by 12, rented a car and drove into town

By the time I reached the intersection, the area was sealed off, flashing lights were blinding, There was no way for me to even get close to the safe house

Gracie,

My heart was pounding out of my chest, my mind was racing a mile a minute,

Omg what has happened!

I tuned my radio to the local station, to hear what they found, the announcement was that "there are no witnesses, to what seems to be a massive killing of at least 3-persons, a women found in the hall off from the kitchen area, the other 2-male victims sitting in the den area of the lodge, no weapons have been found as of yet

Gracie,

No no, I didn't notice that the horn of the car had been going off for the past 10min. Gracie had leaned forward with her head against the steering wheel

Gracie didn't waste much more time with the mourning of her friends, she immediately thought that this chick had not made it out yet, it was about 8:30am, she drove over to the bank and with the information she had asked to speak with the manager

While she waited, Gracie needed to figure out what she would say, so she didn't cause suspicion

Good morning, I'm on my way to catch a flight and just wanted to tie up any loose ends my sister may have forgotten, I would like to check that she closed our accounts, we will not be returning for awhile

The Manager,

Sure, Please do you have ID,

Yes!

Gracie produced the ID she had made up in New York, Gracie knew that if she wanted to track Cynthia she needed to be a relative, the ID gave the name Amber Green, it had a visual finger print, so that if it was not proof alone the person standing in front of the manager could be confirmed on the spot, it had the address of a nearby Inn, identical to Winter Green

The manager inspected the ID closely, asked Gracie to please wait a minute while he confirmed the account

The manager walked away and disappeared in a office

Gracie sat down on the chair in front of a desk

The manager returned ask Gracie if she could provide some information on the account

Gracie told the manager that the account balance should have totalled 750,000. That it is a joint account, she and her sisters name should appear on all the documents, so we could make deposits and withdrawals

The manager excused himself once again, when he returned, he stated that unfortunately he could not release any information about the account, that he was sorry

The manager stated that he can not confirm that this account is joint

Gracie, no problem as long as she completed the transaction

Gracie,

got what she needed, the account existed

I sat in the car listening while, "Mayfield sang brothers Gon work it out, then it dawned on me, Cynthia told me that she had no family or friends in Harlem, but she talked about how hot it is in Mississippi, how would she know that unless she lived there

I drove to the nearest airport, not sure what I may have been looking for, no that's the first place she will expect me to look

Where are you Cynthia? Where the fuck are you

I sat in my car, waiting to hear my thoughts, but only one thought kept playing over in my mind

What was her agenda, everyone has an agenda, she introduced herself as an abused women wanting to get out of an abusive marriage, but she needed to do it now

I guess time was of the essence Jim

Cynthia could have made all these moves on her own, she seems to be a very resourceful person

What am I missing, something is missing why did she come to us, was it random, was it intentionally planned

All of a sudden my car is slammed, bang bang,

what the hell, I tried to maintain a level of control of my car, but the truck kept pushing me, I looked around and there was a cliff, oh my god their trying to push me over the cliff

I was able to reach the passenger side, planned to slide out, but it was to late, they had my car on its side and down it went


	4. Chapter 4

Page(9)

I promised the kids that I would not take on anymore of these cases, after I went missing for months ended up in a coma, even though they were safe with Ralph and his family, my kids needed me. How do I return home to my kids and tell them that I need to finish this one last case

I don't know how to turn my back on this child, who is being hunted by individuals who only want to use him to get to his Parents

I wish there was another way, but for now I don't know what else to do

I packed my bags for the final time, took the passports and ID from the locked box under my bed, packed only the necessary items needed, there was no convenience's for clothes that needed to be hung on hangers only those things that could be smashed in a small bag

I think I needed some closure on this case, it was just to loose ended for my comfort

My kids took a deep breath, told me to be safe, that they understood me enough to know that I would not allow anyone to think that they had outwitted me

Besides, I had the Ace of spades on my side, the son

My flight was at noon, I arrived in the state of Mississippi around 2pm, just in time for lunch. I had reservations for 3pm , I will be staying at the Inn, what I learned is that Jayden is now attending a prep school, he is a very gifted young man, there has been no physical contact by his Parents, so I wondered if those who are seeking his Parents is in waiting as well

I sat outside the prep school, needed to check out the location and Jayden 's social habits, who his friends are, where he hangs out

The school is very impressive, I knew the Grandma was well off, so his tuition is no problem, Jayden us a very well mannered teen or now young adult

It has been close to a year since we encountered Jayden's situation, I find it odd that his Parents or anyone hasn't attempted contact with him or the Grandma!

I've been here for about 2-weeks now, and notice that Jayden has a friend he spends a lot of time with, but this kid do not attend the prep school

On a Saturday evening the boys were taking a drive over to another town, seemed to be some type of carnival or festival

While I was sitting in the car, I remembered the photos we found in the apartment after the Parents fleed , there was a carnival and Jayden told us that he and his Parents came down to visit his Grandma and attended the celebration

I quickly sat up in the seat and realized that if his Parents were going to make contact this would be the perfect time

I got myself assigned as a volunteer, to help with clean up, back at my room I busied myself with cleaning my pistol and checking the inventory on my clips

I could barely sleep, I must have watched the window all night, I dared not to venture outside, for fear that I could be spotted, after all this is her town she had friends here, and a stranger can be spotted a mile away

Day break was coming, but not as fast as my anticipation. I could not wait to see Cynthia's face and Bop-Daddy's jaw drop to his knees. While sitting and waiting I remembered the night she approached me this her story all planned out, I remember picking her up from 125th, after the crew broke her out of the battered women's shelter, were she feared her Husband would fund her, I remembered how shaken and afraid she looked on our drive up to the ranch and how concerned and proud I was That my Guys had gotten her out alive, then I began to she her plot unfold, while we were being hunted and shot at, in the middle of the night at the ranch, then the horror of finding my Dear friends shot to death, not to mention my near death experience upon their escape, and I would have never imagined that Bop-Daddy for the love of money or just love and abandoning his son and leaving him to fend for himself or worst suffering the consequences of his tucking actions

Oh yes they are going to regret pulling me into such a fucking horror show

The alarm buzzed at exactly 4am, I had arranged for Donnie, Clyde and Porkchop to drive, they too had been hired as rodeo riders and carnival operators, they knew how to blend in

Porkchop was not so eager to join in this adventure, but want to be available as apposed to not

By 6am I was in custom decided to keep my face partially covered for the day, thank God it wasn't as hit as I thought it might have been, tents were being pulled and nailed in the ground, concession stands were being set up, I really love that dam funnel cake with powered suger.

They really went all out for this celebration, the place was really nice, people started showing up with baked goods, there was even a miniature flee market being set up and what would a carnival be without a circus and rides

I see why Jaylen was brought down every year, it was really a beautiful site

The guys and I were all set, Porkchop came over to me

Hey Gracie, I do understand and I think it's a good plan, good luck

Porkchop! I'm going to make them pay

Porkchop walked away, and as I watched him leave, I also spotted that bitch!

I watched her like a lioness watching her morning meal and I waited to see if Bop-Daddy was going to make an appearance

Then I spotted Jaylen and his Grandma, there she was with her sun chair and hat to match, Jayden seemed preoccupied looking about, I thought he may have been looking for his friends or familiar faces

When I turned back to Cynthia she started walking toward Jaylen he spotted her, but he made no gesture to his Grandma, he simply walked off

I'm sure he knew she was coming , I also spotted the others and they too was on point, we all moved in slow motion, careful not to cause any unwanted attention or to spook the target

To dam late, Jaylen spotted me his mom responded by attempting to run, Donnie was on her, but Porkchop was running in a different direction, I wondered if Bop-Daddy had been spotted as well

Unfortunately, it was the people sent to find the ledger, they must have followed Cynthia, why didn't she know that they would be waiting for her no matter how long she stay out of sight, they knew eventually you were going to miss your son and you were going to take the risk, just as I did.

I was hoping no shoots would ring out, We really didn't need the interference of the police right now

I held my position, in the hopes that I would be able to watch from all angles

My intention is not to harm Cynthia, but to ensure the safety of Jayden and his Grandmother !

Jayden went after Donnie after he realized he was after his mom, screaming No, No wait you don't understand ko

What did he mean!

Porkchop returned empty handed and out of breath, told us that they got away in a Black Suburban , but they were the same dudes

Porkchop and I took off after Donnie and Jayden, in pursuit of Cynthia

We reached the clearance, Donnie was on top of Cynthia and Jayden was screaming for him to just let her go, all of sudden we spot a speeding car coming right at Donnie, Jayden and Cynthia on the ground

I took aim and began to shoot at the tires, Porkchop having little patience fire directly at the windshield , hitting the driver in the face, which caused the car to swivel out of control, this allowed enough time for the three of them to get clear so we thought!

We ran over , Jaylen was pinned under the left wheel of the car and Cynthia was screaming , Jaylen 's Grandmother with what seemed to be everyone from the carnival/festival, the Grandmother fell to get knees, yelling ,Why did you come back here? Why in the world did you come back here , everything was fine

The fire department arrived first on the scene, they quickly got to work freeing Jayden from under the car as , Donnie held on to Cynthia and I attempted to console the Grandmother

The Grandmother began to scream out that she planned to tell the police everything, that she assured those men who came to visit every month, asking if you had tried to make contact, that you would not come for Jayden, because you knew he was safe, the Grandma asked Cynthia, why didn't you choose to keep him safe, you stupid bitch!

The Grandma, shouted out to Cynthia that she better pray that Jayden is alright, because if he is not, I'm going to let those men kill you dead

In that moment I felt the pain of what the Grandma screamed out, I'm sure that this was not the way Cynthia thought this would turn out

After all it had been a year ago, that she decided to take the ledger and the money, wow I don't know!

We drove the Grandma to the hospital,with Cynthia sitting in the back seat sobbing and the Grandma sitting in silence seemingly praying, still no sign of Bop-Daddy

We arrived just in time to see the emergency staff take Jayden from the the ambulance and roll him inside. The Grandmother jumped from the car, yelling, "is he alright"

I noticed the black Sudan parked, sure they spotted us as we drove in with Cynthia sitting in the back seat , once the Grandmother was clear, they jumped from the truck, we knew a decision had to be made, do we shoot it out right here in the hospital parking lot or do we surrender Cynthia to them

One of them attempted to approach the car, a shot was fired, the decision was made, we backed out of the parking lot, once on the street we speed off in a chase to who knows, we were in unfamiliar territory

Cynthia sat up and began to instruct us on how to navigate the town, she seemed to know where she was going and we followed her instructions, once we thought we lost them

Gracie, asked where the fuck is Bop-Daddy?

Cynthia, sorry but he's dead!

Gracie. Dead what happened?

Bop-Daddy got greedy, thought that because we pulled this off, we could go in with another firm and pull another shame, but things didn't work out that way, what he didn't know is that every organized operation carry news about potential threats and we were wanted. I decided to take my cut and move on, when I heard that he was murdered, I knew I needed to see my son one more time, maybe the last time

Gracie, so what do you plan to do now?

Cynthia, what do you plan to do, why are y'all here, to catch me and Bop-Daddy right, so you have me, what do you plan to do

Gracie, your son became the pawn in this little scheme of his parents, we are protectors of those in trouble, that's why we here, your fate seem to be sealed Cynthia!

Cynthia, yes I know and thank you!

Cynthia, I know I don't have the right to ask you to help me in any way, but can you give me one last chance to escape

Donnie, throws the keys to the car to Cynthia and we walk away, to join the Grandmother and Jaylen


	5. Chapter 5

Page(9)

I promised the kids that I would not take on anymore of these cases, after I went missing for months ended up in a coma, even though they were safe with Ralph and his family, my kids needed me. How do I return home to my kids and tell them that I need to finish this one last case

I don't know how to turn my back on this child, who is being hunted by individuals who only want to use him to get to his Parents

I wish there was another way, but for now I don't know what else to do

I packed my bags for the final time, took the passports and ID from the locked box under my bed, packed only the necessary items needed, there was no convenience's for clothes that needed to be hung on hangers only those things that could be smashed in a small bag

I think I needed some closure on this case, it was just to loose ended for my comfort

My kids took a deep breath, told me to be safe, that they understood me enough to know that I would not allow anyone to think that they had outwitted me

Besides, I had the Ace of spades on my side, the son

My flight was at noon, I arrived in the state of Mississippi around 2pm, just in time for lunch. I had reservations for 3pm , I will be staying at the Inn, what I learned is that Jayden is now attending a prep school, he is a very gifted young man, there has been no physical contact by his Parents, so I wondered if those who are seeking his Parents is in waiting as well

I sat outside the prep school, needed to check out the location and Jayden 's social habits, who his friends are, where he hangs out

The school is very impressive, I knew the Grandma was well off, so his tuition is no problem, Jayden us a very well mannered teen or now young adult

It has been close to a year since we encountered Jayden's situation, I find it odd that his Parents or anyone hasn't attempted contact with him or the Grandma!

I've been here for about 2-weeks now, and notice that Jayden has a friend he spends a lot of time with, but this kid do not attend the prep school

On a Saturday evening the boys were taking a drive over to another town, seemed to be some type of carnival or festival

While I was sitting in the car, I remembered the photos we found in the apartment after the Parents fleed , there was a carnival and Jayden told us that he and his Parents came down to visit his Grandma and attended the celebration

I quickly sat up in the seat and realized that if his Parents were going to make contact this would be the perfect time

I got myself assigned as a volunteer, to help with clean up, back at my room I busied myself with cleaning my pistol and checking the inventory on my clips

I could barely sleep, I must have watched the window all night, I dared not to venture outside, for fear that I could be spotted, after all this is her town she had friends here, and a stranger can be spotted a mile away

Day break was coming, but not as fast as my anticipation. I could not wait to see Cynthia's face and Bop-Daddy's jaw drop to his knees. While sitting and waiting I remembered the night she approached me this her story all planned out, I remember picking her up from 125th, after the crew broke her out of the battered women's shelter, were she feared her Husband would fund her, I remembered how shaken and afraid she looked on our drive up to the ranch and how concerned and proud I was That my Guys had gotten her out alive, then I began to she her plot unfold, while we were being hunted and shot at, in the middle of the night at the ranch, then the horror of finding my Dear friends shot to death, not to mention my near death experience upon their escape, and I would have never imagined that Bop-Daddy for the love of money or just love and abandoning his son and leaving him to fend for himself or worst suffering the consequences of his tucking actions

Oh yes they are going to regret pulling me into such a fucking horror show

The alarm buzzed at exactly 4am, I had arranged for Donnie, Clyde and Porkchop to drive, they too had been hired as rodeo riders and carnival operators, they knew how to blend in

Porkchop was not so eager to join in this adventure, but want to be available as apposed to not

By 6am I was in custom decided to keep my face partially covered for the day, thank God it wasn't as hit as I thought it might have been, tents were being pulled and nailed in the ground, concession stands were being set up, I really love that dam funnel cake with powered suger.

They really went all out for this celebration, the place was really nice, people started showing up with baked goods, there was even a miniature flee market being set up and what would a carnival be without a circus and rides

I see why Jaylen was brought down every year, it was really a beautiful site

The guys and I were all set, Porkchop came over to me

Hey Gracie, I do understand and I think it's a good plan, good luck

Porkchop! I'm going to make them pay

Porkchop walked away, and as I watched him leave, I also spotted that bitch!

I watched her like a lioness watching her morning meal and I waited to see if Bop-Daddy was going to make an appearance

Then I spotted Jaylen and his Grandma, there she was with her sun chair and hat to match, Jayden seemed preoccupied looking about, I thought he may have been looking for his friends or familiar faces

When I turned back to Cynthia she started walking toward Jaylen he spotted her, but he made no gesture to his Grandma, he simply walked off

I'm sure he knew she was coming , I also spotted the others and they too was on point, we all moved in slow motion, careful not to cause any unwanted attention or to spook the target

To dam late, Jaylen spotted me his mom responded by attempting to run, Donnie was on her, but Porkchop was running in a different direction, I wondered if Bop-Daddy had been spotted as well

Unfortunately, it was the people sent to find the ledger, they must have followed Cynthia, why didn't she know that they would be waiting for her no matter how long she stay out of sight, they knew eventually you were going to miss your son and you were going to take the risk, just as I did.

I was hoping no shoots would ring out, We really didn't need the interference of the police right now

I held my position, in the hopes that I would be able to watch from all angles

My intention is not to harm Cynthia, but to ensure the safety of Jayden and his Grandmother !

Jayden went after Donnie after he realized he was after his mom, screaming No, No wait you don't understand ko

What did he mean!

Porkchop returned empty handed and out of breath, told us that they got away in a Black Suburban , but they were the same dudes

Porkchop and I took off after Donnie and Jayden, in pursuit of Cynthia

We reached the clearance, Donnie was on top of Cynthia and Jayden was screaming for him to just let her go, all of sudden we spot a speeding car coming right at Donnie, Jayden and Cynthia on the ground

I took aim and began to shoot at the tires, Porkchop having little patience fire directly at the windshield , hitting the driver in the face, which caused the car to swivel out of control, this allowed enough time for the three of them to get clear so we thought!

We ran over , Jaylen was pinned under the left wheel of the car and Cynthia was screaming , Jaylen 's Grandmother with what seemed to be everyone from the carnival/festival, the Grandmother fell to get knees, yelling ,Why did you come back here? Why in the world did you come back here , everything was fine

The fire department arrived first on the scene, they quickly got to work freeing Jayden from under the car as , Donnie held on to Cynthia and I attempted to console the Grandmother

The Grandmother began to scream out that she planned to tell the police everything, that she assured those men who came to visit every month, asking if you had tried to make contact, that you would not come for Jayden, because you knew he was safe, the Grandma asked Cynthia, why didn't you choose to keep him safe, you stupid bitch!

The Grandma, shouted out to Cynthia that she better pray that Jayden is alright, because if he is not, I'm going to let those men kill you dead

In that moment I felt the pain of what the Grandma screamed out, I'm sure that this was not the way Cynthia thought this would turn out

After all it had been a year ago, that she decided to take the ledger and the money, wow I don't know!

We drove the Grandma to the hospital,with Cynthia sitting in the back seat sobbing and the Grandma sitting in silence seemingly praying, still no sign of Bop-Daddy

We arrived just in time to see the emergency staff take Jayden from the the ambulance and roll him inside. The Grandmother jumped from the car, yelling, "is he alright"

I noticed the black Sudan parked, sure they spotted us as we drove in with Cynthia sitting in the back seat , once the Grandmother was clear, they jumped from the truck, we knew a decision had to be made, do we shoot it out right here in the hospital parking lot or do we surrender Cynthia to them

One of them attempted to approach the car, a shot was fired, the decision was made, we backed out of the parking lot, once on the street we speed off in a chase to who knows, we were in unfamiliar territory

Cynthia sat up and began to instruct us on how to navigate the town, she seemed to know where she was going and we followed her instructions, once we thought we lost them

Gracie, asked where the fuck is Bop-Daddy?

Cynthia, sorry but he's dead!

Gracie. Dead what happened?

Bop-Daddy got greedy, thought that because we pulled this off, we could go in with another firm and pull another shame, but things didn't work out that way, what he didn't know is that every organized operation carry news about potential threats and we were wanted. I decided to take my cut and move on, when I heard that he was murdered, I knew I needed to see my son one more time, maybe the last time

Gracie, so what do you plan to do now?

Cynthia, what do you plan to do, why are y'all here, to catch me and Bop-Daddy right, so you have me, what do you plan to do

Gracie, your son became the pawn in this little scheme of his parents, we are protectors of those in trouble, that's why we here, your fate seem to be sealed Cynthia!

Cynthia, yes I know and thank you!

Cynthia, I know I don't have the right to ask you to help me in any way, but can you give me one last chance to escape

Donnie, throws the keys to the car to Cynthia and we walk away, to join the Grandmother and Jaylen


	6. Chapter 6

Page(10)

On the flight back home, thoughts flooded my mind, about all the situations I have found myself in over the years, situations that placed my kids at jeopardy.

I realized that my Ego feed My Motivation, My need for justice satisfied My fantasy of saving the, "Faun from the hunger bear", My insatiable appetite for adventure feed my curiosity. I realized that we could and have served a lot of people who needed our help, but there are limits, and no matter how high my confidence maybe, people can get hurt, people can get killed.

I believed that my crew and I could protect them. I never thought about how my choses would affect others.

Porkchop,

so what's next sis?

Gracie;

While you were asleep, a message from our out source services came in and it read, "Boston", arrived in our in box Yesterday", It held the tone of urgency; sounds like a case for you and your crew, if you deiced to take the case, read the message or destroy it.

Clyde;

Read the message, Gracie! You know you want too

The message read, "follow-up with a man named Robert; who lives and work at a local Newspaper in Boston he said that someone is trying to kill him!,,he believes that it is someone or persons, who do not want him to pursue the," Investigation of the random murders, that are taking place in one of the," Red light districts", there is an upcoming Election and there is a Citywide effort to have these lower income neighborhoods, taxed for the increase of Policing there community, this is just another, "plot to increase the fear in the community, so that increasing the tax will be justified, the actions of Gangsters, extortion at it's best.

Donnie, Laughed "Bostonians", they still at it!

Gracie,

I can download the assignment, if we decide to take it we can confirm it while we're all here!

Porkchop, I'm at your service!

Scene heading

Subject, White male, late 30's lives in (city)

Reported that over the past few months, he's been receiving strange emails at work, reported that he alerted supervisors and managers, reports that the Newspaper attempted an internal security breach, but nothing was found, they could not track the emails nor could they block them, we were told that the hackers were from inside the Newspaper. The Owners are now up and arms about the security of the Newspaper.

Robert,

Said," that he was assigned to report and follow up on a special case, this began around the same time the emails began to pop up, stated that at first he paid them little attention until , he noticed the emails were been posted right after he texted his updates to his editor, in office email cc; all reporters to provide any additional information on the case.

Immediately, I received this message that said, "STEP LIGHTLY NOW", thought to myself that it was my supervisor guiding my focus, on the case, so when I approached him and inquired about the comment made, he seem oblivious to what I was referring to; then I approached my manager about the comment and he to was all perplexed about my inquiry.

Robert;

reported that as he was pulling up to his garage, he noticed a car parked across from his home, so he got out to make himself visible to the on looker , all of a sudden someone ran out of my house, straight across the lawn, so I ran inside my house, and found that they had destroyed my place, it looked like they were searching for something, but I never keep anything of value in my home.

Robert;,

said his computer was the only item missing, which lead him to believe it had something to do with the murder case he's working on

Donnie,

Sounds like, " Robert hit a nerve".

Gracie,

I'm not sure, but he just may have a point, he believes his life is in danger!


End file.
